


Intentional Distraction

by n0m_de_plum



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie fucked Deacon the first time the night Cole gave her the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentional Distraction

Cassie fucked Deacon the first time the night Cole gave her the picture.

The one of the two of them in 1944 smiling for a photo as if the fate of the world weren't on their shoulders.

She didn't know what it meant, and didn't want to. She was well aware she'd have to find out soon enough. She wouldn't allow herself to be distracted from the mission just because she could barely stand the sight of the man.

However, she also knew she wasn't going to figure it out that night. Therefore distraction for a few hours so that she didn't spend them thinking about Cole pointing a gun at her to defend Jennifer Goines was perfectly sane and rational.

When she knocked on his door she'd expected it to be hard, fast, and angry...it had been what she'd wanted. 

That wasn't exactly how it went, though.

It hadn't been sweet and tender love-making either, of course.

There was nothing sweet and tender about this man...or this world. No room for that sort of thing.

The cot creaked noisily as she thrust her hips against him.

He hissed as she raked her nails across his shoulders. Nudging her to upset her rhythm, he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them behind her back and leaned over her.

It forced her to hold onto his sides with her thighs to keep herself held upright. She tried, briefly, to struggle out of the hold, but the fact was that, even with 8 months of training to survive in this world, Deacon was much bigger, stronger, and more skilled than her.

"Are you here because you want me or because you're pissed at Cole?" he asked.

Cassie blinked, shaking her head, "Does it matter?"

He slammed into her, causing her to breath to catch, "Call it scientific curiosity, Dr. Railly."

"I don't know or care, frankly!" she snapped, taking a moment to catch her breath before asking in a straight forward, dispassionate manner, "Do you want me to leave?"

Releasing her hands, he lifted her up to shift them so that she was laying on her back.

"Hell no. Just want to make sure you do know next time."

"There won't be a next time," Cassie said, gasping as he spread her legs as wide as they would go and resumed thrusting into her in a firm, grinding motion.

"Yeah...we'll see," he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I do ship Cassie/Cole, but I've also been intrigued by the chemistry between Cassie and Deacon. Since this fandom has a woeful lack of fics in general I figured I'd put this one out there in case anyone else was interested. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
